doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Asdfsfs
Wiki migration Just a friendly reminder and invitation; the Doom community has set up a new independent fork of the Doom Wiki at — advertising forks is against the Wikia T&C and most regular editors have already moved there. Hope to see you there too! There is general background info and an explanation on the migration — see above if you are interested. 18:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, vandalizing this wiki isn't the best advertising now is it? Asdfsfs 18:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I have no idea who got that "bright" idea. The general consensus and idea is to handle the migration cleanly and without harming the original wiki. And as you can see, Quasar (one of the admins here and on the new wiki) just banned the vandal. -- Janizdreg 20:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I myself have little inclination to visit the new wiki, since to my mind this one is and will remain the Doom Wiki. And having seen the wreckage this idiot created (and having had to clean up a lot of it), I now have even less inclination to switch, if this is the kind of user I can expect to meet there. -- RobertATfm (talk) 09:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Was this wiki vandalized again? Well, the new one is just fine for me. At the present time it already has 160 more articles than this one... and a lot of articles were considerably improved. I doubt that you should judge the people on there by some idiots who most proably don't have anything to do with the new wiki. I'd suggest that you check it out at least. I did so myself back when it was forked and decided to stay there because I felt that most of the competent editors moved over to it. Asdfsfs (talk) 23:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes it was. The wiki had been a mess since the old admins had abandoned the wiki. We had lots of spam, and plenty of articles nominated for deletion. There were also articles on mod specific weapons and monsters that I mostly had to get rid of. The advantage that this old wiki has over the new one is the fact you have better more interesting articles than the other one. The Ultimate Simpsons Doom 2 article is a stub for instance in comparison to the one here. Nowadays when you make an edit on there you have to wait for the change to be approved, or checked. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:19, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, the fact that edits have to be approved there can be an advantage if you see the spam going around here. The admins don't seem to have problems with keeping up with the edits, so it's all good. As for some articles being better here, yeah, I noticed that already. Me and a number of other editors did some minor importing to the other wiki, but as you can tell, it's a tedious job when you have to do this by hand. Of course, I find the current state of affairs dissatisfying, since there will be perhaps always some good edits made here that go unnoticed on the other wiki, and that way, you don't have all information on one place. But well, what can you do... As you described it, this place is pretty much a sinking ship in terms of administration, so to fix it, someone would have to bite the bullet and close it down, with migrating all the stuff that's worth it to doomwiki.org. Which would be a horrendous amount of work, so I'm not here to complain. Asdfsfs (talk) 03:52, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :So in order to fix things we have to close this wiki down? For your information I adopted this wiki and became it's new bureacrat and since then I have been improving this wiki. Right now we have a couple of active admins (including myself) maintaining the Doom Wiki. If you go to the deletion category on doomwiki.org you still see stuff that's still nominated for deletion and here there's nothing nominated for deletion since that has already been taken care of. Justice ∞ (talk) 04:32, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :In any case, I seem to remember reading in a thread somewhere on Wikia Central that it's against Wikia policy to shut down a wiki if it contains useful information, as this one undoubtedly does. And I've never seen any of the alleged problems which supposedly prompted the fork. Adverts? If you remain logged in, you see perhaps one every several dozen page views, if that. Spammers and vandals? In most cases, a little vigilance is all that's needed. -- RobertATfm (talk) 12:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)